


Willing

by momopeachchild



Series: Dragon Age Writings [19]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momopeachchild/pseuds/momopeachchild
Summary: Lyonesse was willing. Willing to fight, willing to defend, willing to sacrifice. What more could be said?
Relationships: Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age Writings [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/210650
Kudos: 8





	Willing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [against_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/against_stars/gifts).



> Companion to "Paths that Lead Home" can be read in either order.

Willing.

She was willing.

It was a sacrifice to be demanded of her. A sacrifice that Morrigan had said they could avoid, and it was something that Lyonesse had believed in. Leliana should have been more skeptical, she should have thought of another plan, another way. But she was willing. And so damned stubborn.

The Bard knew that her lover was not in a good place in her head, and hadn’t been since That Night. But she had honestly thought that she was doing better, and that they were going on a better path, not only for the world, but for her lover. 

Apparently, Leliana was wrong.

But she was willing.

Riordan was dead.

Alistair was King.

There were no other Wardens. The Archdemon had to be killed, and there was only so much that they could do. So they went, they fought hordes of Darkspawn, wave after wave, after wave. Until they reached the top. There it was worse, but it didn’t matter. They had a job to do, and if they failed it wasn’t just a failed job. It would be the end of the world. 

No matter how hard it was, no matter how much their muscles screamed for them to stop, or how many arrows and swords and daggers bit into them, they all uncorked a healing potion or six and kept moving. No one was running harder, fighting harder than Lyonesse. 

Sometimes the bard couldn’t keep track of her, others it seemed she was at her back, fighting off a genlock that she hadn’t seen or heard come up behind her. Next thing Leliana knew, her lover was at a ballista, shooting at the Archdemon. Maker’s breath it was huge. 

Reasonably, she knew it had to be huge. It was a Blighted dragon after all. Still, she hadn’t thought it would be _that_ big. It almost took her breath away, and not in the way her lover did. Closing her eyes, took a moment for a deep breath, then charged after the two remaining Wardens. She and Morrigan were running defense behind them, covering their backs the best they could, while Eamon tried to rally what was left of his troops on the rooftop. 

Exhaling sharply as they managed to wear the beast down, Leliana found herself leaning against Alistair for just a moment before she looked up at the scream that resounded. There was Lyonesse, her beloved warden, charging the beast. 

Time froze. She could see her running, ducking, jamming her blade up into the beast’s maw and drag it as she slid. Leliana wasn’t sure which let out the more horrifying noise, the beast or her lover as she drove her blade into the top of its skull, Maker how did she even get _up there_?! And then in a bright flash of light it was over.

The creature was dead, the day was won, and Lyonesse wasn’t moving. She wasn’t moving. Maker no.

Running over, she knelt next to her, gently cradling her into her arms and rocked her slowly. Why? Why wasn’t she moving? Morrigan had promised it would work. It had to have worked. She couldn’t be..she couldn’t have.

There was no breathing coming from her, not for a few heart stopping seconds, before she heard a loud gasp, and the Warden jolted in her arms. Not awake, she was still more broken and battered than the rest of them, but she was breathing. But not awake. 

But it didn’t matter, she was there, and she was _breathing._

Alistair wanted to carry her, Eamon offered a litter, but no, no one would touch her beloved but her. As they climbed down the tower, and headed towards Eamon’s estate in Denerim, or rather what was left of it, was a long process. Lyonesse’s face twitched, and tears poured from her eyes. What she was dreaming of, or if it was just a reaction to everything her body had been through, Leliana wasn’t sure. But they would get her some place safe, and she would clean her up and make sure she rested. 

Exhaling sharply as they finally arrived, all their companions save for one following, Leliana made sure she would be the only one to tend to Lyonesse except for a healer. Maker only knew why she was still crying. Kissing her forehead she tried to soothe her lover the best she could, and looked to the healers who came to help Wynne.

And she made it abundantly clear that it didn’t matter what it took, what lengths why would be going to, Leliana was willing to do anything. 

Would she wake? They had wondered. Had she actually survived? Did she keep her promise to her lover? Had the Maker actually answered Leliana’s prayers? They had waited three days. Three days and then her eyes opened, her hand moved to grip one so familiar to her.

And Leliana was not ashamed that she had cried and held her close when she finally woke. She loved Lyonesse, and her Warden loved her. 

And when the most sacred of questions came, she knew her answer well enough.

Because she was willing. 


End file.
